Nubes negras de torrente terciopelo
by Argus
Summary: Una noche de tormentas eléctricas, una chica que escapa, un chico que la sigue, ambos solos... RUKATO


Nubes negras de torrente terciopelo  
  
Digimon 3 fanfiction by Argus Engel  
  
***  
  
Advertencia: La siguiente obra inspirada en la serie de anime de digimon season 3 (digimon tamers) contiene escenas escritas bastante gráficas, su clasificación es NC-17, si es usted menor de edad, o le insulta el lenguaje físico sexual hablado le recomiendo buscar otra historia  
  
Gracias  
  
***  
  
El cielo estaba nublado, un sonido sórdido hizo estremecer el firmamento haciéndole cambiar de color, como si asustado le abriera el paso al destelo azul que habría de pasar a través de el, la luna temerosa de salir había decidido mantenerse oculta evitando los rayos del sol en su fase de luna nueva, y en la tierra se oía el aullido de un perro con pánico mientras corría escondiéndose del relámpago sintiendo que lo perseguía, todo el lugar se iluminó por un momento inmensurablemente corto, pero suficiente para que la oscuridad dejará de reinar en aquel distrito, la gente dormía aún, acostumbrada al ruido urbano, hoy no circulaban autos por la lluvia intensa que sacudía las calles, solo uno que otro temerario con faroles potentes se aventuraba a cruzar aquél río de concreto mojado sobre su balsa mecánica de ruedas, y precisamente uno de los fuertes hacedores de haz proveniente de uno de los automóviles llegó a iluminar la silueta sentada en un columpio de un parque conocido por ya más de una década para esa persona, el carro se detuvo mientras que los fabricantes de luz la seguían iluminando esta vez de lleno aquella perdida figura entre la húmeda noche, un joven salió del auto y se dirigió hacia el viejo columpio, su cabeza antes seca ahora se veía amenazada por el elemento vital sobre ella, sonrió y se sentó al lado de aquella sombra ahora reconociblemente femenina, la chica movió su cabeza hacia un lado tratando de evadir la mirada del muchacho que levantó su cara hacia el oscuro espacio donde el vapor condensado dejaba caer miles de gotas invisibles que el joven trataba de sentir por completo, como caricias, como un regalo de ella.  
  
-¿Estás enfadada?- le preguntó sin esperar una respuesta, cosa que sucedería -No es justo que me trates asi.- le dijo él mientras miraba hacia delante, sus ojos inadvertidamente robando imágenes de aquella mujer  
  
La chica miró hacía el suelo, donde charcos de cristal se formaban rápidamente, su ropa mojada delataba el tiempo que había estado debajo de la lluvia, su piel se mostraba enchinada, muestra del frío que recorría su cuerpo  
  
-Por favor.- dijo él levantándose -Sube al auto.- se le oyó decir  
  
La mujer no contestó, se puso en pié y caminó en dirección opuesta hacía donde se encontraba el medio de transporte, pero antes de dar tres pasos el joven la sujetó por la muñeca  
  
-No te lo pediré de nuevo Ruki. si no subes en este momento te haré subir aunque eso signifique que te tenga que amarrar.- con eso le soltó y ella aprovechando la oportunidad de estar libre le propinó una bofetada a su mejilla izquierda  
  
-¡No me toques!- le gritó, su cara demostraba todo el odio posible que una persona puede mostrar -¡¿Cómo pudiste?!- le dijo mientras trataba de golpearlo de nuevo  
  
El joven moviendo su mano derecha alardeando de su mayor velocidad y fortaleza le tomó la muñeca antes de que pudiera hacerle daño, pronto se topó con otra mano que le golpeo de nuevo, pero aún que el impacto había conectado con su cara en forma directa arrebatándole un poco de sangre contenida en su labio inferior, tuvo la audacia y reflejos suficientes para inhabilitarle que pidiera atacarle de nuevo tomándole las muñecas con ambas manos mientras la atraía hacia él mientras la abrazaba para así detener todos sus movimientos  
  
La chica trataba de zafarse de aquélla prisión tironeando y gritando, pero pronto su fuerza decayó y sus esfuerzos fútiles de escape cesaron, mientras ahora solo se oían sollozos de una mujer que tenía el corazón roto -¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le preguntó entre lágrimas -¿Por qué?...- fue lo último que pronunció antes de dejarse tomar completamente por aquél hombre  
  
-Perdóname.- le dijo él -No sé lo que he hecho, pero sea lo que sea. perdóname. no puedo estar sin ti.- le susurró mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de eso, sin importarle las ideas de que el hombre no llora, sus propias lágrimas brotaron, confundiéndose con la lluvia que caía alrededor, no le importaba, su padre una vez le dijo: "un hombre puede llorar por muchas cosas hijo, pero siempre derramará lágrimas por tres personas, su madre, su esposa y sus hijos" y está vez la oración tomó vida  
  
-¿Porqué me haces esto?- le pregunto ella mientras lo abrazaba con toda su fuerza -Yo no era así de débil, yo no lloraba.- le dijo entre sollozos y con respiración agitada -¿Porqué no puedo enfadarme contigo?- le pregunto a nadie en especial, a él, al cielo, a ella misma.  
  
-Por que me amas.- le dijo él mientras trataba de calentar el delicado cuerpo congelado de su acompañante -Al igual que yo te amo a ti.- prosiguió, ahora viéndole a los ojos, aquellos ojos violetas hermosos, que parecían en cualquier momento iniciar una explosión en cadena en su interior, aquella chispa de la que él se había enamorado, aquel sentimiento de calma y a la vez de amor que esos ojos le proyectaban  
  
Al oír esas últimas palabras, la escarcha nuevamente formada en el corazón de la que alguna vez fue llamada la "reina de hielo" se desvaneció instantáneamente, dejando en su lugar el sentimiento puro y cálido que este joven le hacía sentir -¿Me llevas a casa?- le preguntó ella con una sonrisa pequeña, el por su parte le devolvió el gesto mientras que le besaba los párpados, aquellos guardianes de su mayor tesoro  
  
-A eso vine desde el principio.- le dijo el encogiéndose de hombros y abrazándola de nuevo, esta vez con un solo brazo que rodeaba su espalda, y en esa posición ambos caminaron hacia el auto  
  
***  
  
Cuando llegaron a la vieja casa, se encontraron con una nota en la sala, una nota de la madre de la chica, está indicándole que había tenido una emergencia y que regresaría hasta dentro de dos días, su abuela iría con ella a visitar a una pariente, la cual había perdido a un ser querido  
  
-Mi madre y mi abuela se han ido a un funeral.- le dijo ella a su acompañante  
  
-Ya veo. creo que es hora de irme.- le dijo él, ella tembló, su cuerpo fue invadido por un frío que le paso la columna en menos de un segundo, dejándole temblorosa, cosa que el chico se percató al instante  
  
.Yo.- dijo ella mientras sus puños se movían a causa de alguna razón desconocida para él -¿Podrías quedarte por esta noche?- le dijo un tanto rápido ya que gasto todo el aire que se había acumulado en sus pulmones, esto le provocó una risilla al joven que le sonrió  
  
-¿Te da miedo quedarte sola?- le preguntó él divertido, cosa que hizo enfadar a la chica  
  
-Si no tienes deseos de quedarte esta bien Matsuda. asegúrate de no golpearte la cabeza cuando salgas de aquí, ya que de ese modo no podré golpearte mañana.- dijo ella empezando a caminar hacía fuera de la sala, dirigiéndose a su habitación, pero él se lo impidió abrazándole por detrás  
  
-Era una broma. con gusto me quedaré, solo debo avisarle a mi padre que no llegaré a casa y que llevaré el material de la panadería hasta mañana por la mañana.- le dijo soltándola, ella sonrió y le dio la espalda  
  
-No te llenes la cabeza de ideas bakato, no tendrás acercamientos extraños conmigo hoy.- le dijo ella disparándole una gran sonrisa  
  
-¿Y qué acerca de mañana?- le preguntó él mientras se le acercaba  
  
-Eres un pervertido.- le dijo ella mientras le seguía el juego  
  
-Pero soy "tu" pervertido.- le dijo él hasta dejar poco espacio entre ellos y tratando de acortarlo aún más, cosa que ella le impidió  
  
-¿Cuándo vas a crecer?- le preguntó ella mientras lo empujaba con ambas manos haciéndole caer con su trasero sobre el piso -Puedes ver, pero no tocar Googlehead-  
  
-Pero eso no es divertido.- dijo él con su clásica sonrisa, pero de inmediato fue callado por un teléfono inalámbrico que se incrusto fuertemente en su pecho -Aww.- fue lo último que pudo pronunciar con el poco oxígeno que le quedaba dentro  
  
-Avisa a tus padres, no quiero que me metas en problemas.- le dijo ella para finalmente salir de la sala y dirigirse a su habitación  
  
-Okay.- dijo él dejándose caer de espaldas sobre el piso donde ya yacía, desafortunadamente para él, se golpeó con una esquina de una mesa de té en la nuca, y mientras se recuperaba del impacto, el florero que había estado inmóvil sobre la mesa, le remetió en la frente dejándole bastante aturdido e un poco inconsciente -Aww.- repitió mientras se sobaba ambas partes dolidas de su cabeza -¿Porqué siento que ya estoy en problemas?- le preguntó a nadie en especial mientras miraba hacia el techo tratando de ver vanamente al cielo  
  
***  
  
Ruki se encontraba dándose una ducha caliente, el clima de afuera y su tonta terquedad de tratar de evadir a Takato le habrían de propinar una fuerte fiebre si es que no se cuidaba esta noche, de cualquier manera, que era una simple fiebre si podía estar en buenos términos con él, este pensamiento le arrebato una sonrisa mientras se dejaba sumergir totalmente en la tina de baño, disfrutando de la cálida sensación que le daba el agua, mezclada con el cálido sentimiento mismo que le proporcionaba su alegre corazón  
  
***  
  
-Ahí dormirás tú.- le dijo ella apuntándole a una esquina de su habitación  
  
-¿No podría dormir contigo?- preguntó el juguetón, pero dicen por ahí, que el hombre es el único animal en cometer el mismo error dos veces, y esta vez una almohada le hizo callar impactándose en su cara -Era una broma.- dijo él debajo de ahora el cobertor que lo cubría  
  
-De muy mal gusto.- le dijo ella yéndose hacía su cama -Buenas noches Takato.- le dijo ella apagando la luz de la pequeña habitación después  
  
-Buenas noches Ruki.- le respondió Takato esta vez a las sombras  
  
***  
  
En la media noche Takato sintió una molestia en su pecho, rehusante a despertar trató de buscar una posición más cómoda, pero sin resultado, se encontró adherido al cobertor, cuando por sin abrió los ojos se encontró con una masa de cabello largo debajo de su cabeza, y aunque la poca luz de la habitación le impedía bastante la visibilidad, un relámpago del exterior le dio a Takato una vista que jamás olvidaría, frente a él, tenía a la mujer que amaba, ella desnuda con sus ojos viéndole sus propias orbes visuales, tapada solamente por una gruesa colcha -¿Ruki?...- dijo Takato preguntando más de lo que había pronunciado  
  
-Solo quiero.- empezó ella buscando las palabras -Que sepas. que.- le resultaba sumamente difícil pronunciar aquellas palabras aún después de haber estado con él durante tanto tiempo, con valor renovado lo miró a los ojos, y la chispa brotó -Aishiteru Takato-chan- le dijo al fin mientras que la sonrisa en la cara del joven se engrandecía con el paso de los segundos siguientes  
  
-Aishiteru Ruki.- le dijo él antes de sumergirla en un cálido y apasionante beso que le demostraría todo aquello que los humanos definían con cuatro simples letras  
  
El beso poco a poco fue turnándose, ella tocaba su cara con la yemas de los dedos, mientras él pasaba una mano por su desnuda espalda, como tratando de recordar cada detalle de ella, como el explorador que reconoce el terreno dónde habrá de aventurar, así con la misma precisión que solo un amante puede tener con su pareja, Takato deslizaba su mano a través del camino de la seducción y el romance, pronto se vio retrocediendo cuando su mano toco el pecho de ella, mientras que su hombría estaba sufriendo de una incomodidad terrible apresada en sus ropajes interiores, sin querer se vio obligado a dar un respingo y soltar la boca de su compañera mientras un gesto le decía a Ruki que un dolor lo estaba consumiendo -Takato.- le dijo ella mientras le permitía respirar un poco y observando que su cara mostraba un poco de alivio  
  
El joven Matsuda por su parte había comenzado una lucha con sus pantaloncillos de dormir, cuando por fin pudo completar su objetivo se encontró con la cara sonriente de su novia que lo veía juguetonamente, al ver eso el solo pudo tragar saliva mientras el rubor en su cara se extendía por la vergüenza  
  
-¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó ella mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, el pobre chico apenado solo pudo mover su cabeza afirmativamente -Yo te haré sentir aún mejor.- le dijo mientras lo besaba de nuevo y se acomodaba encima de él, colocando una mano en su hombría, cosa que lo hizo saltar al momento del contacto -¿Te gusta?- le pregunto ella entre besos mientras que él solo asentía tratando de no perder el conocimiento -Takato. tócame. por favor.- le pidió ella haciéndole salir del trance, le tomó un momento recuperar la compostura, eran muchas las nuevas sensaciones para asimilarlas de un solo golpe, juntando un poco de valor su mano encontró su cara y bajó lentamente por su cuerpo  
  
Al toparse con unos de sus pechos, el joven lo tocó cuidadosamente, mientras se acostumbraba a la sensación de el, poco a poco, sintiendo las reacciones de ella pudo observar que la mayor parte de sensibilidad eran las puntas, aventurando dos dedos hacía su pezón y acariciándolo suavemente logro extraer de su cuerpo un gemido de placer, que se mezclaba con los suyos propios que la chica le hacia sentir desde hace un buen rato  
  
Poco a poco, Takato se deshizo de la poca ropa que aún vestía, mientras que su mano ahora rondaba los caminos que solo una dama deja conocer a su caballero, se dio cuenta que esa parte era aún más sensible que sus senos, sobre todo un pequeño lugar colocado un poco debajo de su flor, dándose cuenta de semejantes cosas se dispuso a aumentar la velocidad de los roces, que eran directamente proporcionales a los sonidos de amor que se emitían por parte de ambos, por su parte Ruki aumento la velocidad también, hasta que llegó el punto en que ninguno de los dos podía resistir un momento así, ambos fueron golpeados por una ola de placer que se llevó consigo toda la tensión que sus cuerpos habían almacenado desde el momento en que las caricias habían comenzado  
  
-Ruki.- dijo Takato ahora con su cabeza en el hombro de ella, su respiración agitada y su órgano bombeador de sangre trabajando a toda su capacidad, la chica no se encontraba muy diferente  
  
Pronto Takato empezó a besar su hombro y después su cuello, con lujuria en sus labios empezó el viaje alrededor de la chica Makino, que no tenía inconveniente en los actos, el joven Matsuda deslizó sus besos hasta llegar a su pecho nuevamente, y con ambos labios como prensas, atrapó uno de los pezones con su boca mientras brotaban gemidos por parte de ella, indicándole que la sensación era agradable, el chico siguió con el trabajo, ahora utilizando su lengua así llevando el grado de placer a otros extremos, se vio succionando de el, como aquel niño infante que busca comida en los pechos de su madre, solo que esta vez es como si el hombre fuera alimentado con deseo  
  
-¡Takato!- le dijo ella mientras trataba de componer su figura -Ya no puedo más, por favor.- le susurró al oído, era la señal que él estaba esperando, con sumo cuidado la tomó de la cintura y la recostó en aquél cobertor japonés donde se suponía dormirían, colocándose una cobija sobre ellos, le pidió a Dios no arruinar este momento, se abrió paso y dejo que su instinto se hiciera cargo, se deslizó lentamente dentro de su cuerpo, hasta que llegó un momento en que ya no pudo avanzar más  
  
-Es el punto de no retorno Ruki-chan.- le dijo mientras la veía a los ojos buscando su respuesta, ella tomó aire y le sonrió tiernamente, mientras se preparaba para el dolor, Takato sabía que esto sería difícil así que decidió hacerlo rápido, pronto Ruki fue sacudida por un intenso dolor como nunca había sentido alguna vez, Takato al ver su cara solo pudo insultarse a si mismo ya que sabía que él era la causa del dolor, poco a poco, Ruki fue recuperando la compostura, y después de acostumbrarse a él dentro de ella, le sonrió  
  
-Ahora estoy completa.- le dijo ella levantando su espalda del suelo para llegar a su cara, donde le dejo un beso, el solo pudo sonreír mientras le acariciaba la hermosa cara por enésima vez durante esa noche  
  
Takato comenzó a moverse, esta vez utilizando todo lo que había aprendido del cuerpo de su compañera en práctica, Ruki por su parte tenía una sonrisa estampada en su rostro mientras sentía como Takato se le entregaba completamente  
  
Pronto el clímax de ambos sucedió, Takato respiro sintiendo que su cuerpo se alzaba con gloria celestial, mientras que a su compañera le era imposible ya deshacerse de la calidez de su interior, levantando las caderas mientras la ola de amor la golpeaba completamente  
  
Y se detuvieron por un corto tiempo, mientras se recuperaban para amarse de nuevo  
  
No importaba que afuera hubiera nubes negras, ya que dentro de la pequeña habitación llovía un torrencial de terciopelo  
  
FIN  
  
***  
  
¿Y bien?, ¿qué tal?, como verán este fue un lemon muy limpio a comparación de ciertos por ahí, he de decir.  
  
En fin quien ya halla leído mis obras se dará cuenta que soy un romántico empedernido, así que no hay remedio, cualquier comentario o sugerencia a argorytmo@hotmail.com o bien y aunque se oiga trillado dejen un read and review 


End file.
